Addicted to the Way you Look at Me
by The Silver Fox Inari
Summary: Sex and cheesy love confession in Ichigo's room. Meh.
1. Fight me

Here's a short story I thought would be cute to write about. Ok so Ichigo has insomnia, Grimmjow wants to fight, and keeps bugging Ichigo who's trying to get to sleep. And they start talking about really random stuff...

* * *

Ichigo stared at the shadowed ceiling of his room with exhaustion. Nothing, absolutely nothing should've been keeping him awake, yet here he was, wrapped in another fit of insomnia. He looked over his room again, trying to occupy his time. His room was bathed in dim moonlight, the grey-blue light filtered through his window, making a bright rectangle stretch across his floor and came to a stop on his closet. His book shelves and desk were hidden in darkness. His chocolate eyes drifted out his window, they were met with the obscured tops of buildings off in the distance and the vibrant blue swirling clouds above. The sky was a mixture of blues. Around the full moon it was an almost white blue, that faded out to a deep almost black blue. Stars glittered the sky like shining bits of glass. He sighed as his face was cast in the pale light. He closed his eyes feeling his heavy lids droop. But he could not drift off to sleep. Something was wrong, _again_. Flashes of violent pictures and scenes of old battle came to mind and he immediately opened his eyes gasping.

It was one of _those_ nights again.

Whenever it was a full moon he would have so many awful dreams. Either something about his mother, or Hollows ripping apart his friends and family, or about all the people he had to hurt.

He rolled over angrily facing his shadowed room. He hated fighting. He hated it so much. All it did was hurt people. He looked at his hand, tracing the lines in his palms. How many people had he really hurt? Ichigo thought that there were three reasons to fight, to train to protect your loved ones, to save someone, or because-

Ichigo felt something different in the air, a pulse through the atmosphere that made his heart pound. He found himself trying to catch his breath. The hair on the back of his neck pricked up, and he opened his eyes. It could only be an Espada. He sighed angrily. _Why now!?!! _He thought sleepily. Then he saw a shadow in his window. A light tap sounded behind him and he felt a wave of confusion lap at his conscience. Why would an Arrancar knock…?

He turned to the window sleepily, his eyes squinting at the light of the moon. His hands fumbled for the latch to his window. It slid open in an instant as the wind filled his room, making his curtains dance. He opened his eyes in surprise as he saw who the shadow was.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered meeting a pair of shining blue eyes, that reflected the light of the stars. Grimmjow was looking as happy and sadistic as ever. He smiled wickedly, "Oi Kurosaki! Long time no see! Ok so let's go!" He said turning from the teen and jumping to the tip of the roof. Ichigo's eye twitched and he fell back onto the bed with a huff. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo wasn't following and the Espada looked confused.

"Oi kid….c'mon." He murmured to the teen who threw a pillow over his head.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone!!!" His cry was muffled by the fabric.

"Excuse me?! I don't think so! I came all this way and now you won't even come out to play?! Man I'm hurt…" He cooed evilly.

"Well go find someone else to baby sit you, god you come to fight at the worst times!" Ichigo moaned into his pillow.

"Damnit I'm serious! Let's go you're, getting on my nerves!"

"Not if you begged me on your hands and knees…"Ichigo said hauntingly.

Grimmjow growled lowly grimacing. He poked Ichigo with Pantera. Nothing happened. He did it again but muttered, "Fight." Again nothing happened.

5 minutes later.

"Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. F-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!????" Grimmjow stopped poking Ichigo and looked upset. Ichigo threw the pillow at Grimmjow, who ducked his head lower, becoming eye level with the annoyed teen. Ichigo stared into the pale face that was surprisingly close to his. For a few seconds he was speechless but found the words, "Just, shut up. Ok? I'm not going to fight you….how did you find my house anyway? Now are you and you're little friends gonna start coming here and obliterate my house?"

"No body else knows you live here….and you know I'm not exactly Aizen's little bitch like Ulquiorra so, that's the way it's gonna stay."

Ichigo looked with wide eyes at the Espada. He didn't expect someone like Grimmjow to keep a secret. To keep his secret. Ichigo was at a loss for words. He glanced away at the floor and muttered, "T-thanks…"

"It's not for you. It's so that we can fight whenever I want and no one can stop me. And hell if I'm going t' be stopped by you now do I have to drag you out side!?"

"Shut up, I can't right now. You're like an untrained puppy! What do you want from me? Oh I'm _sooooo_ sorry, it's just frickin breakin my heart not punching your face in right now, I promise, so just go away so I can try and start my summer by actually getting some sleep!!" he hissed sarcastically.

"…What's Summer?"

Ichigo sat up again looking into the confused eyes. For once he saw innocence. He had forgotten Grimmjow probably didn't know a lot of human customs and things.

"Summer is when us teenagers don't have school for 3 months and there' fun stuff we do…"

"Like killing people?"

"No! Grimmjow is that really you're idea of fun?!"

"Well it's what Aizen's taught us from our transformation…it's only natural for Hollows to destroy."

"Yes, but that's only because everyone tries to kill you….I wonder why no one else seems to care about them. They just think they're dumb animals…"

Grimmjow looked surprised and hopped into Ichigo's room. Landing lightly on Ichigo's bed, laying down Pantera. He looked around, examining the room. He looked back to Ichigo, his elbows balanced on his knees.

"And…you, don't think that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, it's different for every Hollow. Some are completely different from others." Ichigo murmured glancing at Grimmjow. He continued, "Some….have consciences, which they try to hide."

Grimmjow's gaze flickered from Ichigo to the room again. It was quiet for a few moments and Grimmjow leaned back against the wall behind Ichigo's bed. He ran his fingers through his glossy blue hair. He closed his glowing eyes feeling defeated.

"Damn it Shinigami why aren't we fighting?" He hissed slightly offended.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said squinting in thought, "What is so great about fighting? What do you get from it? I mean….all I think about it are scars, and blood, and pain."

"Nah…I guess you wouldn't understand…..In a world where you have nothing, I guess you get selfish…you want to take _everything_ away from your opponent, maybe hoping it can become yours….but it never can. But for me, the taste of blood, the feeling of metal crash against metal, being able to feel at one with your sword…being able to _feel_ for those few moments….that is what fighting is to me."

"So let's see…" Grimmjow heard the teen ruffling pages in a book. He turned his head towards the teen.

"It seems that fighting is like an alternate universe for you….? Am I right?" Ichigo said looking up from the book.

Grimmjow nodded with a serious expression.

"And…it's a place where you feel you can control the outcome?"

Grimmjow grunted a yes.

"Then it says here that you have control issues…like everyone tells you what to do and you know you can't escape it, but when you fight….you're free." Ichigo said slowly looking up from the book.

Grimmjow blinked a couple of times before going on the defensive, "Pffft nice anaylisis Dr. Kurosaki why don't I just lie back on the couch and tell you all about my abusive father, my alchoholic mother, and my friends who don't understand me! What the hell is that book anyway."

"It's my pshycology book, I love that kind of stuff….Plus it says 'The dominant male will try to laugh this off with an obscure reference, making himself seem unaffected.'"

"Shut up Kurosaki!"

" 'Now the alpha male type will become violent…'"

"I swear to god…."

" 'The anger will continue to rise until-"

Grimmjow grabbed the book and flung it out the window. Ichigo couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked over to Grimmjow who was contently enjoying the sound of the book flying over the roof into the street.

"You ass hole!! I really liked that book!!" Ichigo said throwing a pillow. It hit Grimmjow square in the face and slowly flopped off.

All Grimmjow did was smirk darkly. "Here. We. Go!" Grimmjow said hurling the pillow back at Ichigo and picking up Pantera. In one quick motion Ichigo caught the pillow and it was cut in half by the ragged blade.

"M-my pillow!! Dude not cool!!" Ichigo said reaching behind him and grabbing his sword. As soon as he felt Zangetsu's handle he immediately looked down cast. He dropped the sword and closed his eyes trying to calm down. "I don't care what you do but I'm not fighting with you…"

"Shit there you were and I lost you again! URGGG!....I'm gonna kill you!!"

Ichigo fell back against his pillow feeling the blade meet the soft flesh of his neck. He remembered the familiar charge he felt when the sword met his skin. He gasped slightly but kept his eyes closed. "Maybe if you do I can finally get some sleep… Grimmjow do I keep having to ask the same questions? What is so great about fighting with me? Don't you have someone else?"

There was a silence and Ichigo thought he felt a minute shaking in the blade.

"No I don't have anyone else, so can we please just get a quick battle in?"

"Did….did you just say please!? Oh my god, are you dying?!" Ichigo joked.

Grimmjow gave a low chuckle and ran the blade lower finding Ichigo's clavical, making the teen shudder slightly.

"Ohhhhh see? It really has been a long time. You feel it too don't you? The longing to feel alive? We continue on with our dull existence, finding fewer and fewer reasons to continue on with the idiotic charade… but when we fight each other, god it's like fucking Armageddon. You act like you hate fighting but I know you crave it just like me….You're addicted…And so am I…..I'll say it here and now, you are my drug Kurosaki, and I need a fix….bad…."

"Why me?"

"I…don't know why….but I do know that I can't wait until our next battle, or the one after that…hell maybe I never wanted to kill you…."

Ichigo sighed heavily looking Grimmjow in the eyes. He knew the Arrancar was right, he loved fighting Grimmjow, he knew he only liked fighting Grimmjow, no one else. But he hated it at the same time. For some reason he cared for the Arrancar and hated hurting him.

"Can't we ever just talk? Jesus, there's more to life than fighting!"

"T-talk? Ichigo….I'm dead…."

"Not to me. I meet so many dead people the lines been completely destroyed. I hate fighting it's that simple. I only….I only like fighting you…"

"Haha! Good now get you're sword-"

"But I don't want to fight you."

"Damnit why!!?"

"Because I hate hurting people."

"……." Grimmjow kept starring at Ichigo like a small child, he didn't understand why his plaything would not play.

"I….I hate hurting you dumbass…." Ichigo said pushing the sword away and turning over. Grimmjow looked troubled and put Pantera at his side. He folded his arms and thought hard. His vibrant blue eyes intent on Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his face redden. Why did he have to say that? He felt so retarded. Ichigo froze when he felt a pressure next to his folded wrist through the blanket. He opened his eyes expecting to see Pantera, but found a pale arm. Ichigo's head snapped up to stare Grimmjow, who was only inches away from his face, straight in the eyes. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin as Grimmjow put his other hand on the other side of Ichigo. The orange-haired shinigami tried to say something but he could only say, "G-grimmjow! What're you doing you big-!?"

"I don't believe you so I'm testing you….I guess you didn't punch me so…"

"What do you mean testing me!?"

"I thought that if I gave you the chance you would definitely take advantage and kick the crap outta me… Man you humans are unpredictable…"

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo couldn't help but keep staring into the beautiful blue eyes. The curtains slowly danced in the background, followed by Grimmjow's hair. A few strands fell into the Arrancar's face. Ichigo looked softly into the eyes, feeling an airy feeling in his stomach. Grimmjow looked back absent-mindedly he murmured, "Why don't you like hurting me? C'mon first punch's free."

Ichigo laughed softly, "No, Grimmjow."

"C'mon it's fun."

"It might be fun to hurt me but-"

"Maybe it's not that fun either…" Grimmjow said looking down.

"…?"

"When you look at me like that…I….can't…" He said seeming to look through the teen. "Why do you look at me like that? Nobody else does….is it an eye technique or something? It affects me so much…." Grimmjow finished.

Ichigo felt a blush come to his cheeks. Ichigo felt his eye brows furrow and he flicked Grimmjow in the forehead. Grimmjow growled and shrunk back, while Ichigo got up. The orange haired Shinigami pushed his way off the bed and stretched. He felt the familiar pop of spinal columns and bent backwards slightly. He let out a little sigh of pleasure, and felt his heavy muscles remind him of how exhausted he was.

"Now that I know I'm not going to get anymore sleep…Do you wanna go get a snack?"

Ichigo looked behind him, then slipped out his door, to check the fridge down stairs...this was going to be a strange night. Better get out the ice cream...


	2. WWIII with Ice Cream

OH MY GOD. THIS USED TO SUCK LIKE..... REALLY BAD. I can't believe I put this UP..... UGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG...... *shivers* no no this will not be my first sex scene that is why I'm redo-ing/ redid this chapter, I got up to the retarded "No one laughs at me" line... OH WHY DID I DO THIS XDDDD wow.... ok so now I

* * *

Ichigo's brain was still fuzzy from the little sleep he had gotten, and he was having trouble doing normal tasks…................like, opening the freezer door.

Ichigo grasped air several times before he remember what he was doing and finally grabbed the handle and pulled it open, greeted by a refreshing gust of freezing air. He grinned slowly, closing his eyes as the cold rolled off his skin. He opened his eyes again at the sound of a sharp crashing noise. He whipped his head around to stare at a bewildered Grimmjow who was holding the shade of a lamp. He had obviously come down and carelessly knocked it over.

_"Grimmjow!!!"_ Ichigo whispered accusingly.

Grimmjow gave a feigning apologetic smile and tossed the lamp shade behind him, shrugging his shoulders. Afterwards and made his way to the black granite top counter to sit on one of the stools.

Ichigo growled lowly, then grabbed a few small containers of ice cream from the freezer. He felt the smooth cold feeling of the cardboard against his fingers and enjoyed the tingling sensation it gave him. He quickly turned around and placed the cartons on the counter in front of the intrigued feral man.

"Ok so what do you want? I've got banana split, cherry garcia, butterscotch, and cookie dough."

"Uhhhh..............what?" Grimmjow said with a couple of bored blinks.

"Ice cream flavors, what kind do you want?"

"……....................What's ice cream?"

"….You've gotta be kidding me…" Ichigo sais slapping his palm to his face.

Grimmjow saw the smile creeping up on the shinigami's face as he ran his fingers through his orange hair, the Espada became annoyed that Ichigo knew something he didn't.

"W-what shinigami?!" Grimmjow barked making a fist.

"Damnit you're so sensitive….I'm not insulting you Grimmjow, it'd be a lot more obvious…." Ichigo sighed placing his hand on Grimmjow's fist to lower it down to the counter again.

Grimmjow hissed at him over the counter but calmed down. Ichigo self conciously remembered his hand was still on top of Grimmjows and he jerked it away, nervously.

"Look, ice cream is good, it's sweet and soft."

"Then I already hate it." Grimmjow huffed turning his head away.

"Because it's everything your not? That doesn't give you a reason to hate it, just try some."

Grimmjow crinkled his nose and growled, looking away.

Ichigo sighed again and reached for something in a drawer below the counter and found a spoon. He leaned over and clinked it on Grimmjow's exposed jaw bone. It made a light rapping noise on the sharp teeth and Grimmjow jerked back, starring daggers at Ichigo, but all the orange-haired teen did was wave the spoon in his face. The blue-haired man grabbed it and bared his fangs. Ichigo laughed and grabbed himself a spoon and opened a carton of banana split and scooped out a spoonful, before placing it lightly in his mouth. He smiled feeling the familiar taste roll over his tongue. He went to take another spoon full when Grimmjow leaned in, almost inches from Ichigo's face. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin but froze instead, watching the man who seemed very curious. Grimmjow sniffed it lightly, cautiously before he gave it a small cat like lick just for taste. Ichigo twitched. He quickly nom-ed the ice cream off of Ichigo's spoon, nearly bumping noses with Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and twitched slightly, watching Grimmjow swallow hungrily.

"Wow, haven't had human food in ages…" The blue-haired man rasped.

Ichigo blinked nervously, still frowning, and dug in his spoon again trying to give Grimmjow the incentive to use his own spoon. Ichigo was lost in thought and had not been paying attetion as he scooped up another glob of ice cream. When he brought the spoon to his lips he clamped down on metal and yowled. He looked at the spoon that he was sure he had filled a few seconds ago. He glanced to a wickedly swallowing Grimmjow who was finishing licking his own spoon.

"Did you just steal the ice cream off my spoon?"

"So what if I did?"

"There's a carton full in front of us! Why do you need to start a fight with me on EVERYTHING??"

Ichigo scooped a huge wad of ice cream and was about to put it in his mouth before Grimmjow's spoon blocked the way, and he scooped it off into his. Ichigo slammed his spoon onto Grimmjow's, making the ice cream fall back into the carton which Ichigo scooped up again. Grimmjow gave Ichigo's spoon a final upper cut and stole back the huge gob of the dessert and stuck it in his mouth smugly smiling.

Ichigo smirked knowingly, surprising Grimmjow. Soon the blue-haired man's smile turned to a grimace of pain and he grabbed his head.

"EIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! What is this?!!!"

"Ice cream headache, now stop being an ass and eat in peace." Ichigo said smugly

"N-never!" Grimmjow barked still getting over the frozen attack. After flinging his spoon at the teen, Grimmjow smirked, watching it hit Kurosaki in the forehead.

Ichigo cursed and tossed his own spoon, narrowly missing Grimmjow's eye. Both Hollow and teen cussed rubbing their painful spots. Ichigo's gaze found Grimmjow's…........and as he saw the blue-haired man rub his battle wound............he began to laugh. Grimmjow looked confused as he watched the teen nearly piss his pants in laughter. Ichigo slapped his knees repeatedly as he snorted uncontrollably and ended up falling off his stool. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing, tears welling in his eyes. Grimmjow leaned over the counter finding the spazzing Ichigo rolling on the ground. Grimmjow began to find the insanity quite amusing and chuckled softly to himself, then his laughter grew until it rivaled Ichigo's. He was about to cackle something to the orange-haired teen, when one of his palms slipped on a spot of melted ice cream and he lost his balance. His arm rocketed out from beneath him, while his other hand clawed into the counter as his chest fell heavily with a thump. He wheezed painfully as the wind was knocked out of him and he slid forward and toppled over the counter in one painful moment.

Grimmjow moaned in pain feeling the soreness of his ribs catch up to him, with his eyes tightly closed and his head bent low, he felt his hair brush something beneath him. He shakily opened his eyes, finding a seriously still Ichigo beneath him.

Grimmjow growled lowly, lifting himself up to his hands and knees, still over the shinigami. The orange-haired teen looked speechlessly up at Grimmjow, his brown eyes filled with…..some emotion Grimmjw did not register. All Grimmjow could tell was that the teen was freaked out.

"Calm down Kurosaki.... stop lookin' at me like that, you're freakin' me out..."

Just then a noise sounded from upstairs and a light flicked on, casting the walls above the counter in yellow light. Then the pair tangled on the kitchen floor began to hear voices.

"Nnnnn…. what the hell?"

"K-Karin I think there's thieves in the house- Look at what they did!!! They took our ice cream!!! What an awful time for daddy to be gone on business!"

_"Oh no my sisters!!!" _Ichigo whispered to the blue-haired man.

"Well if there are, you just gave them a good opportunity to hide….It's probably just Ichigo….remember when we found him that one time? He'd been sleep walking and he had gone into three of the neighborhood houses and stolen a pound of bacon, a few dozen doughnuts, three boxes of pop tarts, and every bottle of ketchup they had? I swear that boy's doing crack."

Grimmjow looked into the brown eyes of his enemy and couldn't help but silently taunt Ichigo. His whisper snickering pissed Ichigo off. The orange-haired teen's face turned to a horrified expression and he whispered _"I...think...I.... HATE YOU."_ very slowly, but Grimmjow just kept laughing. Before Ichigo could do anything else someone came further down the steps, both men tensed, thier bodies frozen but thier eyes wildly roaming the kitchen.

"Well I'm just going to check it out or at least put the ice cream away…" Yuzu murmured as she began to walk down the stairs.

Ichigo whimpered slightly as he heard Yuzu come down the last of the steps and approach the counter. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide in apprehension......

* * *

Yuzu came to the sleek black kitchen counter top, and sighed softly. She closed the carton of Banana Split and thought, _eating right from the carton? How rude._ She pulled the rest of the cartons to her and made her way around the counter. She quickly stepped through the kitchen, walking to the freezer. She glanced around, everything looked normal….... she smiled, yes it must have only been Ichi-nii.

Yuzu shut the freezer and picked the spoon up off the floor, wiped it, and put it back into it's place in the drawer. After her little routine Yuzu began to make her way back to the stair case before stepping.... on another spoon. Yuzu slowly lifted her slippered foot to look at the spoon that was alone in the middle of the floor. Creeped out, Yuzu slowly went back to wipe the second spoon and put it back with the others. In a worried state Yuzu ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs back to Karin waiting at the top of the stairs.......

* * *

Grimmjow had one of his eyes squinted in pain at the uncomfortable position of his body. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's chest press harshly against his, and he tried to push the man away angrily by the shoulders, making Grimmjow hiss into the other's face. Ichigo had his teeth gritted as Grimmjow met Ichigo's hands on his shoulders and pushed back. Their force was equal and they struggled inside the very small cabinet awkwardly. Grimmjow felt a spatula dig into his side and he jumped, ramming his head into the top of a wooden drawer. He let go of Ichigo's hands and wrapped them over his head with a moan, "Damniiiiit Kurosaaaakiii~!" he rumbled to the other, who was pressed against him, their faces only centimeters apart. Ichigo apologized and tried to manuever to a more comfortable position, his breathing slightly labored.

Both men heard Yuzu open and shut the freezer door and her small steps left them, then came back again, and quickly vanished. Karin mumbled something Ichigo didn't catch and the light flicked off. Soon the presence faded and it was silent. Grimmjow whispered, "Finally!"

"Thank God." Ichigo agreed, feeling Grimmjow try to make an attempt for the cabinet door, but he didn't quite make it. Ichigo tried but felt his arm spasm in pain at bending awkwardly.

"Oh no…........._no no nooooo...."_ Ichigo moaned writhing against Grimmjow trying desperately to reach the door. Grimmjow growled, and bit the air near Ichigo's chin to get him to stop. Ichigo froze with a startled blink.

"Calm the fuck down! You're digging you're god damn ribs into mine!"

"Well your leg is pracitaclly grinding me!"

"Well excuse me if you pulled us in here because you can't think things through!"

"Me?! I hid in here because of you! What am I supposed to tell my family? Oh yeah this is my enemy Grimmjow, yeah don't mind the skull on his face and the gaping hole in his abdomen, Oh and by the way I'm a Shinigami! I fight Hollows for a living and the only friends I have, have magical FUCKING powers, and I talk to dead people all the time! Yeah that'll go over well! I mean they know I can see ghosts, but.... ughhhhh it'd not be a good idea......"

"Well if you had a frickin brain cell you would've remembered that I'm invisible DUH."

"You NAR NAR Karin can SEE ghosts too."

"Well what about the other one?!"

Ichigo thought for a moment.... he didn't really know if she could see them or not yet..... "Oh.... damnit I'mm sorry Grimmjow......." Ichigo whispered putting his hand at the crease of his brows.

Grimmjow was silent for a few moments and sighed. He leaned backwards against the wooden wall. He breathed in again, getting another lung-full of Ichigo... the air had already become thick with Ichigo's scent of warmth and skin and it made the hollow's heart for some odd reason…..............begin to pound faster and faser. With his bare chest pressed into Ichigo's thin shirted one, he knew the teen could probably feel it as clearly as Grimmjow felt Ichigo's. He felt his blood pump thicker and hotter through his veins and he cursed it as a slight sweat began to form on his ivory skin.

This feeling of stupidity.

This feeling of….....vulnerability.

This feeling of…… .................._desperation_.

He had no idea what he wanted or why, all he knew was that he was empty, that he was hollow…and he wanted for the emptiness to stop aching so damn much when he was around Ichigo. It was always......around him...... but now it was getting to the point that it was messing with his head. He inwardly snarled, viciously driving the feelings back, away from his outward emotionless-ness.

Grimmjow glanced over to the cabinet doors.

"How much do you like these cabinets?"

"Huh?" But as soon as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak Grimmjow was shining a brilliant glowing ball of teal reiatsu in the direction of the doors. Ichigo immediately grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and yelled, "No! Bad Grimmjow! No!"

Grimmjow stopped slowly turning to look at Ichigo with disdain.

"Excuse me?"

"Calm down, I think I can kick the cabinet from this angle."

Grimmjow twitched as he felt Ichigo bring his knee up, and tap the door out.

Like a domino affect Ichigo felt out onto the cold kitchen tile while Grimmjow popped his head out to investigate. They got to their feet, stretching out their cramped bodies. Grimmjow rolled his shoulders back and forth to relieve the building tension in his muscles. The gleaming blue eyes found a flustered set of brown. They stared at each other for moments, before Ichigo let out a small smile. He snorted and turned around, giggling into his hand. Grimmjow gave a little more violent cackle and braced himself on the counter, "Oh my.... god we are so retarded XDDDDD!!"

Ichigo came over to the counter and punched him in the arm, "Oh hahahah! that was pricless....... phew.... man.. haha"

Then the creak of a floor board above them made them freeze. They looked around and thankfully the girls hadn't woken up, but just to be safe Ichigo turned o whisper into Grimmjow's ear, _"Wait, lets go back to my room, I don't want to wake up the girls..."_

For some reason Grimmjow gulped, and looked at the orange-haired teen out ot the corner of his eye. _He..... was really close....._ Grimmjow thought letting out a shallow breath with as he watched the teen tip-toe away.

He shook off the wierd feelings and followed quietly behind.....................

* * *

WOOT now I'm making the last chapter the well.... _Special scene_ *w* You sure weren't expecting this huh?


	3. Your Love is My Drug

OMG..... I THINK I JUST RESURECTED FROM BEING DEAD... SUPER DEAD... what happened to 'I'll update THIS WEEK'.... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? OH WEL YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW I'M A PROMISE BREAKER SORRY!!! wow Koru would NOT LEAVE ME ALONE! (this is the fox in my closet who throws shit at me to write, types mean things that happen in my stories and does just about everything evil... EVER.) So enjoy! WOW MY FINGERS ARE BLEEEEEEEDING.... I SUFFER FOR YOU GUYS :'D

p.s. gee I wonder what song I was listening to INSESINTLY while typing this... ok if you don't know XD "Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha" damn catchyness~!

* * *

Grimmjow breathed deeply, following the orange-haired shinigami through the welling darkness of the house. The gentle thump of bare feet against worn wood filled the hall, along with the natural sounds of Ichigo breathing. A dreamy kind of mood filled the cool night, it was so calm here, not like Hueco Mundo…..not like the empty sadness and the frightening apprehension the Hollow World's night projected upon its residents. _'Will I die tonight?' _was once a familiar thought that escaped Adjuchas Grimmjow as he stared up at the blank moon from the desolate white sand…..before he settled down for another dreamless… hollow…sleep.

In the midst of thought Grimmjow's foot kicked something. He stopped and looked at the floor, his night vision purposely flicking on with a blink. Grimmjow saw a small paper-back book brushing his foot. Curiosity over took him and he crouched down inspecting it. Grabbing the book he felt a presence kneel beside him.

"Oh hey… Karin's Manga…. She just got it. I wonder if she was reading it when the whole Ice-cream thing happened. That's probably why it's out here."

"…Manga?" Grimmjow murmured glancing at Ichigo then back to the book.

"Uhhmmm Japanese Comics, I love 'em…. C-comics are books with pictures that tell stories…" Ichigo explained like he would to a child seeing Grimmjow's confusion.

"About what?" The blue haired Arrancar said standing, book in hand.

Ichigo followed and whispered, "About anything really…. But the one you have there is a romance drama I believe…"

With another frustrated sigh from Grimmjow, Ichigo went on, "Ya know romance, love, girls and guys falling in love dramatically? …. Grimmjow are you serious? You really have no clue what that stuff is?" Ichigo whispered crossing the hall and opening the door to his room, gesturing for Grimmjow to come in. The blue-haired man walked through the door as Ichigo closed it behind him.

The Arrancar went to sit on the bed with a brooding expression , "Well why should I? It's all a loud of crap." Just as he said this the little smile on Ichigo's face disappeared and he felt the teen tense…. He decided to go on, "I mean really I might not know what it is but I keep hearing you talk about it ALL THE FUCKIN' TIME, and it's such a load of bull. All humans living or dead who REALLY see the world for what it is can see right through your simple _illusion_ of love. There is no love. It's just a nice idea. All the shit you feel? It's chemical, nothing MAGICAL, nothing that can…whatever you guys think it does. "

"You're wrong," Ichigo said turning around harshly then forgetting that he said it outloud he regained his composure, "Love is real and just because you haven't seen it, or are too DUMB to realize that you did well then it's not my problem to enlighten the idiots of the world."

"Fuck you…. So if the wise and loving Kurosaki can tell me _all_ about it, go right on ahead!" Grimmjow barked while challengingly kicking Ichigo's office chair out in front of him.

The teen scowled and immediately rebelled. Ichigo sat in the chair backwards so he could face Grimmjow, he placed his elbows on the chair back and leaned towards Grimmjow gaining ground, "Alright listen, I'm not repeating myself. Love, it's a pretty important word, but the only thing more important is this word in action. People throw themselves in front of bullets and swords to defend the ones they love, life is not important without love. I mean really what's the point? If you don't have your friends by your side, or your family supporting you, or that one person…. What's the point?" Ichigo trailed off, his eyes practically staring through the Arrancar.

"Are you high or something? This doesn't make any sense you're just rambling." Grimmjow said frowning.

"Or you just don't get it yet… huuuu *he rubs his temples* Ahh.. well there isn't just one type, ya know? You got about three…. The love you feel for your friends, the love you feel for your family, and the love you feel for…. Your uhmm… your lover"

"Lover?"

"Uhmmm….your Mate….. look ok? Love makes you feel many different emotions, I mean _very_ different, they can even fool you into thinking you hate the other person for awhile. Well…. They're the person you want to protect the most, the one who makes you the happiest… they can make you happy from just being alive…to just be around you. You feel that if they were gone, they'd take a piece of you if they left. You love them because they make you feel full… uhmm have you ever felt like there was something missing?...oh and I don't mean in your abdomen…I mean like when you're alone do you feel empty? " Ichigo replied.

"…well….sometimes I dunno…" The blue-haired man sighed looking at Ichigo's fingers, which were playing with the label on the chair.

"They fill up the empty place, but would make a bigger empty place if they were gone. They are your blood, your oxygen, your reason. They're your everything. They're in your mind all day, you dream about them all night, it's like they moved into your brain. Unfortunately you pay a price for that rush, you crash and crave them when they leave and can barely function without them… haha but it's worth the price. Basically love is an addiction. It's in your blood, you got this itch, it's an obsession. Love is a drug. Yet just because it sounds like a chemical reaction in your brain, then why would we have so many more side effects then just horyness? Shaky sweating palms, dizziness, word diarrhea (meaning you can't shut up), nausea, nerve sensitivity, extreme emotional disturbance, hallucinations, insomnia- " Ichigo suddenly cut himself off.

"Sounds like you've been reading that psychology book to much..….Why'd you stop?"

"N-nothin… so yeah you have all those lovely symptoms and more, but the one important one is this burning feeling in your chest…. It travels through your entire body and you can't breathe, but it's the greatest feeling in the world…" Ichigo whispered while he stared at his hands, a little smile on his face.

Grimmjow snorted angrily, "Bullshit…. Complete and utter bullshit I can't believe you're that stupid to believe in something like-"

"_Idiot!"_ The teen snarled under his breath, his voice _dripping_ in malice.

The Arrancar furrowed his brows getting angrier, "Fuck you then! Where the hell did this come from?!"

In an instant Ichigo stood and pushed the chair out of his way, "How did you get so angry so quickly?" His eyes dark and his face a calm mask/ frown.

…and Grimmjow gave Ichigo a look that said loud and clear _STOP. _"Because it's _stupid!_"

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the collar and pushed him backwards so Ichigo was leaning over him, his knee on one side of the blue haired Arrancar, "Answer. "

There was an intense silence, Grimmjow breathed loudly almost panting, his shoulders were visibly moving with each intake of air. His eyebrows furrowed angrily, his mouth slightly parted, his eyes open wide and searching Ichigo's face.

Ichigo stayed calm and serious.

Grimmjow regained his ground and grabbed Ichigo's shirt front and screamed into his emotionless face:

"_IT'S A BUNCH OF SHIT BECAUSE IF ANY OF THAT WERE TRUE THEN I'D BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!! NEWSFLASH TO FUCKIN' ME!!!"_

Ichigo's mask broke a look of child-like amazement spread over his face while the Arrancar was struggling for breath and still shaking him a little. Ichigo's eyebrows inclined apologetically, "………what…?"

"No No! Fuck you I'm leaving, this is crap I'm… I've gotta…. What am I…._What's wrong with me?…….." _Grimmjow whispered, his gasping growing more desperate…. And it wasn't from the shouting. They let go of each other's shirts and collars. Grimmjow started coughing and he closed his eyes … his face making a mask of desperation. He clawed at his chest and shook a little.

Ichigo still had his knee on one side of Grimmjow, he put his other knee on the Arrancar's opposite side. This made Grimmjow worse.

"The..f-fuck are…. You doin'!?" Sputtered the surprised man who felt the knee beside him, but as soon as he was about to look up at Ichigo, the teen had grabbed the Arrancar's arms and gently pushed him making him fall onto the bed, pinning him. Grimmjow panted and breathed like a man who hadn't breathed in an hour. He struggled a bit but succumbed to the teen his breathing driving him to just accept whatever the hell went on around him, he was a little helpless… this was the first time Ichigo had ever seen Grimmjow like this…

"….Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered trying to calm the violent man beneath him, Grimmjow tried to look anywhere but at Ichigo.

Then icy teal eyes met deep brown, another set of intense silence… Ichigo leaned in a little.

"Go the fuck away…" Grimmjow whispered, pleading, while he closed his eyes and desperately tried to hide his face in the bed.

Ichigo leaned to the left, searching for Grimmjow's face, they were inches away now. Grimmjow's eyes shined warily.

"_Please…. Just lemme go." _Grimmjow pleaded again.

"Why?"

"…..I can't breathe….."

"……………Niether can I…..always…..it burns too much…"

"….All the way to my fingertips….." Grimmjow whispered scowling painfully. Ichigo slid his hands up Grimmjow's wrists and into his powerful hands, he gently rubbed his fingers, feelings them close tightly on his own hands.

Ichigo smiled, and closed his eyes, the mood was so soft and warm… peaceful, suddenly he felt his whole body flip over. He opened his eyes to find Grimmjow over him now. He felt a little scared but I guess this was how Grimmjow felt.

Grimmjow laughed, leaning into Ichigo's face. Ichigo eyed him warily, his eyes darting from the glowing feral eyes full of lust, and to his mouth. Grimmjow licked his lips exposing his sharp canines.

Ichigo felt the pressure on his lips immediately followed by the same tingling burning, except this was just so much more… so fucking fantastic… so superior to the previous feeling it couldn't even compare. Ichigo felt himself shaking, Jesus were all kisses this good? Oh my god…

Ichigo felt Grimmjow move his head to the right and deepened their kisses. Ichigo broke away panting while Grimmjow paused, breathing against Ichigo's cheek, "Ugh… haa…W…What happened…haa….haaaa.. to the breath-thing…..problem…..guh?"

"When you look at me like that… It's like I'm breathing for the first time……." He whispered into the teen's ear.

Both bodies lying against the other began feeling heat accumulate between them, so much so that it was difficult to take. Finally Grimmjow found his way back to the teen's mouth; pressing against Ichigo's lips softly at first, then with a little more speed and pressure. They broke away every other kiss, only to get pulled back in like a magnet. With a great intake of air Grimmjow began hungry passionate kisses feeling his mind empty of everything, and his senses begin to take over.

Soon they were frantically exploring each other. Hands began flying to grab hair and unbutton shirts atop tanned chests…..to caress faces and bodies, lips finding sensitive necks and the intoxicating scents of the other…..gentle and hurried breaths mixing together on skin and sweat….the creak of bodies undressing on the old mattresses, the sounds of gaps and moans when skin and skin met preforming a symphony created by flesh and lust.

Soon Grimmjow was steadily kissing Ichigo's clavical and neck, finding his sensitive spots that made Ichigo jump from the sensation, his cheeks vibrant red. He dug his hands into Grimmjow's hair to keep himself still….and sane, oh but it felt so good… It was driving him out of his mind…. He let out a throaty moan and bit his lips. Grimmjow chuckled into his neck, Ichigo could feel the blue-haired man's teeth vibrate into his moist skin. Oh god where did he learn to do that…?

Ichigo felt the blue-haired Arrancar return to his chin and nip it lightly. Ichigo kissed him roughly grabbing his face and lustily moaning when Grimmjow's hands began to run up and down Ichigo's chest, sometimes caressing randomly until reaching his abdomen, and trailing his fingers over the ripples of muscles…. Lower still, beneath the soft cotton boxers…..his fingers found the warm flesh, the supple tanned skin….

"_Oh Fuck…"_ Ichigo panted fiercely knotting his hands in Grimmjow's open jacket trying hard not to shake from the stifling heat and strong muscled hands stroking him. Ichigo licked his lips as his brows furrowed over tightly shut eyes. Oh god how many hands did he have?....

In the cool night air heated breath hissed through teeth like smoke, the moonlight glowed down lightly, illuminating the two bodies in a soft dim blue light. Ichigo leaned his head back beginning to rock his hips to the movement below, "We…. Shhh…Shhouldn't be….. doing this ughh…..ugh…" He said overcome with desire.

"Why not?" Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's ear, nuzzling into the side of his face like a cat.

"So many…. R-reasons Grimmjow." Ichigo said leaning into the bone mask on the panther's left cheek. He jerked for only a second but knew Grimmjow felt him freak a little.

Grimmjow's eye, shining with an unnatural glow in the darkness whispered deeply, _"I'll make you forget every single one…" _and began to fondle the teen vigorously.

Ichigo gasped and felt himself fall backwards onto the bed with a soft flop Grimmjow following hungrily, meeting Ichigo's lips in a frenzy of lust.

"W-wait…a sec…mmmph…"The orange-haired teen sat up a little, putting his hand on Grimmjow's to stop his slicked fingers. He got to his knees and pushed Grimmjow back lightly so that he sat back. Grimmjow stared at him with half-lidded feline eyes, daring him to do something. They shined like the glowing end of a cigarette in pitch blackness.

Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's knees and bent over the blue-haired man, staring longingly from his eyes to his lips, Grimmjow encouraged him with a low chuffle that sounded like a deep short purr.

He kissed his cheek, then pulling an inch away, he kept staring at the snowy skinned man who turned to meet his lips. Ichigo stayed close but looked down and with shaking fingers began to unwrap the sash of Grimmjow's flowing pants. Slowly, and with many self-conscious pauses, Ichigo slid the material off of the Arrancar's body.

Grimmjow's hands came up and found Ichigo's waist, and slipped the thin cotton boxers from's the Shinigami's waist.

"Don't cry." Grimmjow whispered, his expression evil. Before Ichigo could respond, Grimmjow was on top of him again, holding the teen's wrists together with one hand over his head.

Suddenly Ichigo felt Grimmjow inside of him, _"FUCK!!! TOO FAST ASSHOLE!!!" _Ichigo growled getting into Grimmjow's face.

"So sorry Princess Kurosaki." Grimmjow said still thrusting.

Ichigo snarled back feeling himself assimilate to the speed, "Princess?...urg..I'll s-show you princess, you knob gobbler."

Before the Arrancar could question the name, Ichigo rocked his hips vigorously along with the motion, sometimes quickening the pace; making Grimmjow lick his canines and chuckle/moan, "_Oh-ho-ho fuck…"_ Steam flowed from his exposed tongue and teeth.

The blue-haired Arrancar leaned down, lying his bare chest against the others making Ichigo quiver. He could feel…._everything. _The teen never thought he could experience his enemy this way… he never thought he could experience anyone like this…. He could feel Grimmjow's heart beat on every inch of the skin touching his, he felt the other's muscles glide under skin, he could feel the panther's breath flowing over his skin like an old friend. Everything was so new, and yet so familiar. Grimmjow was all around him… The teen buried his face into moist skin and blue-hair, feeling the Arrancar kiss his neck.

Grimmjow's free hand cradled Ichigo's head by the nape of his neck while he delivered more nips and kisses to the panting shinigami.

"…_Ichigo…." _He murmured into the other's ear.

"_Grii-iih-hmm…jow… ughha..haha,"_ the teen laughed in a euphoric daze. Grimmjow snickered, enjoying witnessing the shinigami so completely overcome with lust, just because of him. Grimmjow slid his hand down Ichigo's chest again finding the neglected member which he began to pump along with a new rigor to thrusts.

Ichigo moaned happily, stretching his neck out in pleasure, beads of sweat forming on his skin. Grimmjow slid his tongue over the teens flesh tasting the delicious flavor of his enemy making the teen moan, his chest rising and falling powerfully. He could feel the teen breathe beneath his chest an tongue and it was kind of amazing to be able to feel _that _…..to feel the body of another so easily …..to be able to be trusted so much… when Grimmjow had never been this close to _anyone_….physically or emotionally…..

Ichigo felt a numbness in his dripping member which could only mean one thing, his head felt like it was spinning, "Grii…mjow…ugh..gonna.s.. gonnaaaahhh….mph!"

But all Grimmjow did was laugh and begin to thrust harder and faster, rocking the teen with such strength the bed felt like it was about to break. Ichigo yowled and spastically kept pace, the tension becoming to great. Everything… everything was so- oh god it just felt too damn good, the rough strong fingers slicking his…..the body pounding into his…

Ichigo gritted his teeth feeling the release in his member immediately as an amazing sense of ecstasy spread over his body, a few sharp muscle contractions ensued each time Grimmjow's fingers pumped his releasing organ.

Grimmjow chuckled feeling his self climax as well, he moaned and slowed his rocking hips until finally freeing himself in the teen.

The two bodies panted and heaved against each other a little amazed how fucking good they were. They were still, finally resting, the sweat rolling off their muscled bodies. Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other. Both had a fire in their eyes the other had never seen…. They felt so alive. As Ichigo searched the cat-like blue eyes, he laughed through his deep euphoric breaths. Soon Grimmjow followed, both laughing together, their nerves all live wires, their hormones raging. This was better than… anything…..this…. high was….._incredible. _

Grimmjow released his captive and rolled to Ichigo's side. They both tried to catch their breath but still couldn't, Ichigo looked to his left, to see the panther staring at him. Those brilliant shining eyes….so intense, staring at him. His skin and hair glowing with moonlight… looking so natural with the beams glistening off his hair. Ichigo suddenly noticed……everything about Grimmjow was artificial…. Except his soul…

Grimmjow must have lived hundreds of years alone in the dessert…. He wondered how many times the Arrancar was scared….lonely…….when he was first turned into a hollow he must have been scared.....although it was hard to imagine he was sure the loneliness and hurt from dying turned into rage and hate, it must have been easier… to deal with it that way. Then when he turned into a Menos…. How amazing that he was so strong only _his _consciousness remained out of a great deal of hollows….. and then he was able to become an Adjuchas but once a hollow reaches this stage….. it's dangerous and…. He was probably terrified. When a hollow reaches that state…. If they don't eat enough hollows… they will lose their consciousness and return to Menos state. That must have been… unbearable… so he killed, he killed so he wouldn't disappear. And even when he could've let a hollow bite him and stop his growth, thus stopping his reversal as well, he didn't because…. He was strong. Ichigo wondered if he could ever be that resilient.

"Oi Kurosaki….. why do you look so sad?" The blue-haired man asked calmly.

"………..What did you do it for?" Ichigo asked with wonder.

"What?"

"When you were a Hollow…..and a Menos, and finally an Adjuchas……Why did you keep fighting? What was the point? Why not let another hollow devour a piece of you?" Ichigo whispered.

"….What have _you _been thinking about?," the Arrancar chuckled a little confused, "What brought this up?"

"….I dunno…. Your face kinda tells a sad tale, hah specially the mask….. just that's what I always wondered when I looked into your eyes, how you never lose that passion….even through all the shit you've been through you still look so…alive, your soul is so unbreakable." Ichigo said smiling… there was an awkward moment of silence, "Ohh… I'm sorry was that weird?... oh never mind me haha" Ichigo laughed.

"…I knew there was something more to it, I had this….feeling. That if I tried hard enough… I would find it….you know that feeling you were talking about? How sometimes humans get that little empty feeling? Like they're missing something? …. This might be odd but, Hollows never feel like that….ever…. maybe a few, but any that do are killed pretty easily because they begin without a desire to kill. Mine kinda… grew." Grimmjow said staring at the moon, out Ichigo's window, a bit of nostalgia shining in the iridescent pools. He sighed.

"Did ya find it?" Ichigo said staring at the ceiling.

Grimmjow glanced at him.

Ichigo felt a presence around a few of his fingers. He gazed down to his hand in surprise, finding gentle fingers curled over his. Ichigo's eyes immediately looked at Grimmjow who's eyes were still fixed to the moon. The eyes were softer now, a smile so slight Ichigo could barely see it, graced his lips. He whispered something in a warm meaningful voice followed by a little chuckle:

"…Who knows…"

Ichigo smiled wistfully. He slid his fingers into an embrace with Grimmjow's and closed his eyes… this moment… right now….was so peaceful….so perfect…

Grimmjow heard Ichigo's breathing become softer… slower. He turned, finding a sleeping teen dozing peacefully… a smiled still on his lips. Grimmjow laughed and rolled to his side to face him. Grimmjow kissed him softly, and settled down to watch him.

"….Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid to die?" Ichigo asked innocently… like it was a simple question.

"What is it with that weird mind of yours?"

"….Well…are you?"

There was a moment of silence. "Why do you want to know?" The Arrancar whispered.

"Because you'll lose all your memories again. You'll go to Soul Society and forget everything you fought for… I mean the only way you'd die was if you were killed by a Shinigami….or another Arrancar, you'd still be dying by a Shinigami blade… so you'd go to Soul Society 'cause we purify souls of all the evil they have done as Hollows. So… you'd lose your memories….some people lose them forever… some never lose them at all… but…. Are you afraid of the gamble? …..You act like you're not afraid of anything but…sometimes I think you act like that to forget about the gamble…because you wouldn't bet on your own chances….." Ichigo said seriously, half muffled on his pillow.

"…Well…..why should I have any reason to win?" Grimmjow whispered in a serious tone.

"Because I'd bet it all on you, Grimmjow." Ichigo said smiling sleepily. He opened his eyes just a bit, finding his love's face. He brushed his fingers over the exposed jaw bone. Grimmjow reached up to hold his hand there. He turned to kiss it softly.

"…I'll remember you, Kurosaki. I would never forget the way you're looking at me right now…."

"Haha please….. your face is permanently engraved into my mind. I couldn't forget you… it'd like be forgetting how to breathe…. I couldn't if I wanted to haha…I love you, in all your glorious asshole-ness." Ichigo said snuggling deeper into his pillow so only one soft brown eye could sleepily trace the lines of Grimmjow's face.

"…..I love ya Ichigo. Even though you're a retard."

"Awww…how nice of you, dickface." Ichigo laughed

"I know right? Now go to sleep already…" Grimmjow chuckled lying his forehead on Ichigo's….

And finally, Ichigo got a long deserved sleep…… and Ichigo never had a bad night's sleep on a full moon again…. If you get what I mean…hahaha

* * *

LOL well review please! Tell me if it was good or not!! but this one just felt right ya know? I LOVE THIS PAIRING.


End file.
